The Avatar comes to Erin
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: What happens when characters from Avatar the last Air bender appear in Erin and meet my character, Nejigirl? well the Gaang still have to defeat the fire lord, and they have to deal with Formarians and other monsters as well but they have some extra help. rated T to be safe. Zuko starts off trying to capture Aang in the begining but will join the Gaang later. bad summary I know...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:

Hippyhobbitbaggings: The Disclaimer will be done by Soka!

Soka: Okay but we have to get back to work on defeating the firenation soon

Hippyhobbitbaggins: Okay

Soka; Hippyhobbitbaggins does not own Mabinogi or Avatar: the last Air bender they belong to there respitive owners

Hippyhobbitbaggins:thank you Soka you can go plot to defeat the fire nation now.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejigirl pov:

I was walking towards Tir after doing a few runs of Ciar out of boredom. I had my long brown hair down in its usual stile (most of it tucked behind my ears except on the right side) and i was wearing my Blue kirinusjim's half-plate armor, white zorro boots, and my panda ears. i had a green wing bow, some arrows and two gladiuses equipped. I noticed that my swords needed repaired, however I was short on money, which meant there was only one solution. I had to go have Fergus repair it. " Great... hope he doesn't break my sword" I said thinking about all the weapons and armor I had seen him break before. as I walked towards the smithies I noticed some strange looking people walking around two of them almost looked like they were militants except for their different hair styles that I had never seen any militant wear the boy wore his hair in a pony tail and carried a boomerang, the Girl wore her hair in a braid with too loopies on the side. the others were defiantly not militants, one was short and bald with blue arrow tattoos, another one was a little shorter than me and had short black hair that almost covered her eyes, after looking closer I could see that she was blind.

"Can I help you?" I asked them. the boy with the pony tail yelled "DON'T TALK TO HER SHE MIGHT BE A FIRE NATION SPY!" at this point I knew they defiantly were not militants, and I was confused. " Fire nation...what's that? I've never even heard of it." the girl with the hair loopies rolled her eyes and said "Soka you're being ridiculous!" she then turned to me and said " sorry about that my brother is a little paranoid, I'm Katara and this is Soka, Aang and Toph." "I'm Nejigirl" I replied " it would be helpful if you could tell us where we are." Toph said mater-of- factly "you're right outside of Tir Chonaill" I answered. " I've never heard of that place and I'm over 100 years old" Aang said looking confused. "what you don't look like it and I know you're not a militant!" I said in shock. "What's a militan?" Soka asked sounding like he was still suspicious of me. "A militan is someone who has entered this world through the soul stream and cannot die because they will simply be reborn if there body is distorted. they can also change there appearances if they wish." I answered. "you seem to know a lot about them." Katara said. "that's because I am one" now it was there turn to be shocked " Just how old are you, you don't look any older that 12" Aang said "a few hundred years old, I haven't really been keeping track. though my current body is only about 12 years old." I said. " we'll back to your problem, maybe Duncan will be able to help you." I said.

Deciding that my sword could wait I had them follow me to the chefs house where we found Duncan outside in his usual spot assisting a new militan. he saw me approaching and finished up what he was telling the new comer who ran off to complete a quest he had just given them. " hello Nejigirl I see that you have been starting to practice with magic." he said " yes I have but that's not why I'm here right now, I found these people just outside of town they are lost, do you know anything about the fire nation that water tribes, the earth nation and the air nomads?" I asked hoping I had got all the information we had discussed on our way here right. I looked at Aang and he nodded telling me that I was correct. "I have never heard of such thing however Stewart might know something and you could always check the library." Duncan suggested. "ok well go talk to him thank you." I said. "We'll it looks like we need to go to Dunbarton." I said with a sigh. "what are you so upset about?" Katara asked. "I have to let Fergus repair my sword before we go..."

** Well that's my first chapter hope you like it! cookies for anyone who reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Hippyhobbitbaggins: Aang can you do the Disclaimer this time?

Aang: sure! Hippyhobbitbaggins does not own Mabinogi or Avatar: the Last air bender!

Hippihobbitbaggins: thank you Aang now heres a cookie! dont tell Katara i gave it to you.

Aang:-gets a sugar high and starts talking too fast to understand him while riding around on his airbending ball thing-

Katara: ALRIGHT WHO GAVE AANG SUGAR?!

Hippyhobbitbaggins; well on to the story!

Katara:HIPPYHOBBITBAGGINS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" we'll that was interesting." Sokka said as we walked towards Dunbarton. "remind me never to get on your bad side." " we'll he should have been careful with my sword." I answered.

(flashback) We had walked over to see Fergus and I asked him to repair my sword and we sat and talked while he was working on it unitll... "opps." I turned around quickly knowing Fergus' reputation with weapons. "what do you mean opps?!" I said hoping he had just made a tiny mistake. " we'll I think your going to need a new sword.." he replied "WHAT?!" Fergus held up my sword in 2 pieces. "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH IT! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH GOLD FOR A NEW ONE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as I was trying to attack him but was being held back by Aang, Sokka and Katara while Toph was laughing. " I'll give you a new one!" Ferghus said obviously scared of me. "fine but I'm not paying for the repairs either." I said. " okay." And after getting my new sword we left for Dunbarton. (end of flashback)

"I still think you should have let me beat him, maybe he'll learn to be more careful with other people's stuff." I said. " we were barely able to hold you back... you're very strong." Katara said. " we'll I should be after all those years of practice." I answered.

Before anyone else could say anything a flame was shot at us but everyone managed to dodge it. "give me the Avatar!" a boy with a huge scar covering the left side of his face said. "Avatar?" I asked. They Gaang had not told me anything about what ever this avatar was. " how do you not know what the Avatar is?" the boy asked. " do you know what a Millatain is?" I asked. "no." he replied "but I don't care." "well what makes you think that everyone knows what an Avatar is?" "because everyone does know." "really cause I bet if you ask most people around here they won't know." " whatever just hand him over" he said as he pointed at Aang. "nope not gonna." I said. " you made the wrong choice" he replied then he started to shoot fire at us. We dodged it and I quickly grabbed my bow and readied a spider shot. I managed to hit him though I knew it wouldn't last for long so I readied an arrow, aimed and shot, however he managed to get out of the way just in time. "Darn it." I said expecting him to come after me now. however he kept his focus on Aang, who was fighting right back using what he had called air bending. Katara and Toph were also trying to keep him away from Aang by water and earth bending.

I was about to help out when I noticed another mad dressed like the scar faced boy coming to try and help. I quickly got in-between him and the rest of the group as I put back my bow and grabbed my swords. " leave them alone." I said. "please, I haven't intention of harming your friends I just want to make sure my nephew is okay." he said. just as I was about to tell him I was sure he was doing fine for now some formarians appeared and caused everyone to stop what they were doing. " looks like I can't help them out after all" I thought as I smashed the first formor and quickly got ready to use windmill. " we have to help her!" Katara said. " no I can handle this just protect Aang anyway if I die I'll just be reborn again remember?" the scar faced kid looked shocked but quickly went after Aang again. I continued fighting them and went into Demigod form to make quick work of the rest.

I then turned my attention back to helping Aang and managed to trap the scar faced kid again. " Zuko!" his uncle yelled. "we'll at least I know his name now" I thought. " I suggest you leave now." I said as I pointed my sword at him hoping he would listen as I really didn't want to hurt anyone if I didn't have to. Zuko looked angry but his uncle managed to hit me and get him away from me.

" I think it's time to leave Zuko." he said. "fine but I will capture the avatar!" Zuko said, the last part directed twords us, and they ran off in the direction of Tailiteann.

"what was his problem?" I asked as I checked the place his uncle hat hit me. " we're not sure he's been after Aang ever since we found him in the iceberg." Katara answered. "we'll I guess we can't worry about it now we need to get to Dunbarton." I said and after allowing Katara to check out my burn and heal it we were on our way again. hoped that it would be easier from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Hippyhobbitbaggins: Katara will you do the Disclaimer this time?

Katara: If you don't give Aang a sugar high again

Hippyhobbitbaggins; okay that was scarry anyway i forgot he was such a powerful bender.

Katara: Okay then, Hippyhobbitbaggins does not own Mabinogi or Avatar: the Last Air bender.

Hippyhobbitbaggins: that is correct if i owned it Avatar wouldn't be nearly as good and Mabinogi would not crash as much cause i would hire people who knew how to make it not crash as much also there would be different events than they have. (I might use a few that they have used but some of them were just boring) also I would be rich if I owned the and seems as how im not rich its safe to assume that I don't own them.

Katara: your just ranting because you wish you did own them arent you?

Hippyhobbitbaggins: yes... anyway on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So mind explaining what the Avatar is?" I asked as we walked down the road. " we'll we already explained about bending and how most people can only bend one element, the Avatar is the only exception to that because they can bend all four elements. The Avatars job is to make sure there is peace between all the nations. Aang is the current Avatar." Katara explained. " The Fire nation started a war a few years after Aang was frozen in the iceberg where we found him and They want to make sure Aang can't stop them so that the fire lord can take over." Sokka added. "okay and so they were sent to try to capture Aang?" I asked. "as far as we can tell, yes." Katara answered. "I wouldn't know any of that this was my first time meeting him." Toph said. "we'll were near Dunbarton now." I said as I pointed tword the walls of Dunbarton. "let's hope we find sonething in the library." Aang said. then I heard a beep and I looked at my phone (A/N I wanted to be able to have it so that we were still able to message people yet it wasn't like as if I was actually playing the game itself, basically make the messaging more realistic and the best way I could think of was that all the Millatains had phones since most people only use them for texting anyway.) and saw it was a message from my best friend Jean asking where I was. so I messaged her back and explained that I was heading to the Dunbarton library. meanwhile...

Jean POV

I quickly summoned my horse and started going towards Dunbarton Neji and I had been searching for weeks and I had finally found it near Berched's house ! " Bye Berched I need to go show this to Neji!" I said as I rode off on me horse. I thought that I heard him say something along the lines of she's crazy. "yeah crazy awesome!" I thought. as I got closer to lake Neagh I saw two people walking by the lake right in my path. "get out of the way please!" I yelled. the older of the two got out of the way but the young one with a huge scar on his face didn't and I ran him over. " Sorry, in a hurry!" I yelled hoping he was ok. he suddenly shot fire at me and only barely missed. " I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yelled at him and continued towards Dunbarton. "GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell. I turned to see that they were both coming after me and the one I had run over still had a hoof print on his face. He was a very strange looking Millatain and I could tell he was defiantly a Mage who much love fire very much. if he kept this up he would surely run out of mana and I wouldn't have to worry about him shooting fire bolt at me anymore... unless he had a huge stock of mana potions in which case I was in trouble. "At least his aim is horrid" I thought as I zigzagged on my horse because it was fun. this continued all the way to Dunbarton.

Nejigirl POV:

" Have any of you found anything yet?" I asked as I put down a book I had grabbed from the history section. "Not yet." Aang said from the literary/ philosophy section. Toph had stayed outside and was talking to Aranwen dice she couldn't help much in the library. Sokka had went to talk to Simon and had just came back. "we'll Simon can't help us." Sokka said as he picked up a book and started looking. " I was just about to suggest that we take a small break when there was a loud noise from outside. " what was that!" I said. "I don't know but someone should check it out." Katara said. "I'll go if its Zuko then we might be able to get away without him noticing since he'll probably be looking for One of you guys, for all he knows you might not even be with me anymore." I said. everyone else agreed to this and I went outside and was almost shocked at what I saw. "I said Please! it's your fault for not getting out of the way!" Jean yelled. "You should have went around me!" Zuko yelled back at her as he shot fire at her. " You should have followed your grandpas example!" Jean said. At this point Toph and I were laughing so hard we could hardly stand. "He's my uncle! and why should I have had to get out of your way?!" Zuko said obviously frustrated. " because I told you too and because I was In a hurry!" Jean said. "In a hurry for what?!" Zuko asked still frustrated. " In a hurry to..." She then saw me out of the corner of her eye. "NEJI!" she yelled and started running twords the steps up to the school. "I have to show you something!" she said. " wait you two know each other!" Zuko said. " yeah, we're best friends." Jean said. " where's the Avatar?!" Zuko demanded. Toph had been laying down at this point so he didn't see her. "your guess is as good as mine." I said hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying. Zuko's uncle gave me a look that told me he could tell I was lying. "it always pays to tell the truth young lady." he said. "Where is he?!" Zuko demanded again."Why would I tell you?" I asked. " because I'll burn you if you don't!" Zuko yelled. "someone's got anger issues..." Jean said. "I'm going to burn you regardless of wether she gives me the information I want or not." Zuko said to Jean. " what if I beat you up first?" Jean asked. "that's not going to happen!" Zuko said. "I happen to be a white Knight and Neji is a champion so yeah it could happen!" Jean said. "I don't know what that is but I don't believe your an kind of knight, her i might believe but not you." Zuko said. I quickly checked the time. "oh speaking of that... TRANS TIME!" I said and both Jean and I transed. "Still don't beleive me?" Jean asked." we had to work hard to get this armor and the ability to use it and all the strength and defense boost it gives us." I said thinking back to when I had first became a true paladin. "I'll still beat you." Zuko said. at this point Jean had decided he needed to be knocked down a peg or two and ran at him and transformed into a bunny. "a bunny really?!" Toph said as she sat up. " don't worry she'll be fine." I said knowing better than to doubt my best friend. Jean had managed to surprise Zuko enough to get the upper hand right away and beat him up enough for him to realize that he had majorly under estimated was laughing"you just got beat by a bunny!" Zuko's uncle walked over to Zuko and helped him up "now might be a good time to leave even if you were to find the avatar the chance of you actually catching him would not be good with both of thoes girls and his friends there." he said. Zuko seemed to think about this and obviously did not want to wait however he knew his uncle was right. "fine but I will find a way to defeat them if I need to, I will capture the avatar and have my honor restored." " it might take a lot more than that since you got beat by a bunny!" Toph said as she was laughing. Zuko shot some fire at us then left. "Well that was interesting." I said. "Oh jean, this is Toph. Toph this is my best friend Jean." " nice to meet you." Jean said. "Hey let's go inside I want to introduce you to the rest of my new friends." I said and I pulled Jean towards the library.


End file.
